


Imagine Me on My Knees

by Shinyavidan



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, hot blowie, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyavidan/pseuds/Shinyavidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fic I ever wrote<br/>For grouchy-couchy<br/>Originally posted on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Me on My Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelWilliams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWilliams/gifts).



_****_Arin and Dan had at least spent 4 hours recording,and the sexual tension in the room couldn't a be any higher. Arin had joked many times about performing oral for Dan ,and saying how it be cool it Dan put his wiener in him.

" Ariinn..." Dan said as heat crept into his face

" listen,listen I'm just saying. I would totally let you stick your dick in me!" Arin said as if it was nothing .

"Arin! Stop!" Dan said as he could feel his cheeks burn.

"What you got a problem with stick your wiener in my sweet butt cheeks?" Arin said as he nudged Dan with his elbow (which led to Arin dying in the game)

"Ah shit!" Arin yelled as his character died on screen.

"Yes.. I do have a problem with you talking about me fucking you. I would take the beej talk instead." Dan said as he shifted uncomfortably .

"Alright then. Then listen to this." Arin said

"Alright..." Dan said afraid of where this conversation was heading.

" Imagine me. On my knees in front of you."

"Arin..." Dan said as he looked at Arin.

"You got a tent in your pants, then I take off your pants. So then you're butt naked. Then I put your big fat cock in mouth. And then..." Arin said with a smirk on his face.

"ARIN STOP! " Dan yelled interrupting Arin .

Arin began to continue as if Dan hadn't said anything,but before he could get to the good part, Dan stood up and said   
"ALRIGHT! Next time on game grumps , I strangle Arin !"

As Dan stopped the recording, Arin turned to look at him with a smirk . Dan came back to sit back down ,as he sat down Arin placed his hand on Dan's thigh.  
"You know .. I was serious about my offer." Arin said in a low tone.  
As those words came out of Arin's mouth ,Dan could feel shivers being sent up his spine. Dan shifted uncomfortably ,as he tried to move Arin's hand ,but Arin held a firm grip.

"Umm.. Ar . What.. What are you uh talking about ?" Dan asked nervously as he could feel his throat become dry.

"You know what I mean. I'm not blind Dan ,I can totally see your raging boner." Arin said in a slick tone.

Dan quickly looked down,he had forgot about the boner ,and didn't have his blanket to hide it. As he looked back up at Dan he chuckled nervously saying   
"Uh no..reason boner?"

"No.. I think there's a reason ." Arin said as he leaned closer.

Dan could feel the heat on his face,and feel his cock twitch slightly. Dan tried to speak but only ended up stuttering. As Dan was trying to speak Arin leaned in closer to Dan . Arin's hand began to shimmy its way into Dan's jewfrow. Arin's finger started to twirl one of Dan's curls.  
" I think you totally love the idea of me on my knees and just sucking your cock." Arin said as his lips just barely brushing against Dan's lips.

"Fuck ar... I" Dan trying to speak but was quickly cut off by Arin pressing their lips together .  
Dan was in a state of shock and had no idea what to do ,his mind came to a blank. It was only when Dan could feel Arin start to pull away that it clicked. Dan quickly pulled Arin back into the kiss, turning it into a full on make out session . As the kiss dcontinued Dan could feel Arin'. I qs tongue brush the bottom of his lips. As Dan open his mouth for Arin ,Arin practically shoved his tongue in there to deepen the kiss.

As the two pulled away ,both panting like dogs, Arin gave a small peck to Dan's lips as he slink down in between Dan's legs.  
"Ar.. What are you doing?" Dan asked still a little bit out of breath

" I'm a man of my word." Arin said as he spread Dan's legs.

Dan breath hitched. He bit his lip as Arin's hand slowly pulled down his zipper. As soon a Dan's pants were lowered to his ankles Arin began to palm him .  
A low moan rolled out of Dan's mouth. As Arin began to put more pressure.  
"Fuck... Ar stop being such a fucking tease!" Dan said annoyed at the pace Arin was doing things at.  
Arin rolled his eyes and pulled down Dan's waistband.   
Then BAM Dan's big ole erect cock was out. Arin wrapped his hand around the base . Dan hissed in response to the new heat on his dick.  
Before Dan could say anything or get used to the hand,Arin quickly licked Dan's member's underside.

"Aaah fuck! Ar " Dan said as Arin licked from the base to the tip. Dan threw his head back in response to Arin's tongue running over his slit.  
Arin slowy took more of Dan's member . Arin was bopping his head,and swallowing around Dan. His tongue ran over Dan's slit as a result Dan thrusted into Arin mouth. Dan could feel the back of arin's throat ,causing a moan to escape his mouth. While Dan was moaning,Arin gagged at the surprise thrust.

"Sorry.. Big cat." Dan said as Arin coughed a bit.  
"It's fine" Arin said as he pinned Dan's hips to stop anymore surprise thrust from happening.  
Arin went back to sucking Dan's dick really good (like amazingly good). The room was soon filled with the moans of Dan and Arin's mouth noises.   
As Arin deep throated,Dan could feel the familiar heat in his stomach.  
"Fuck,Ar ! Shit.....I'm. gonna...fuck." Dan said as he gripped his hair,and closed his eyes.  
Arin wrapped his hand around Dan's base and began to pump fast.  
"Ahhhhhh ! Uh Arin!" Dan screamed ,thanking God that everybody had left already,and it was just them.  
Dan then released his seed into Arin's mouth as he moaned loudly.  
Arin removed his mouth with an audible pop. There was cum around his mouth,and a bit dripping from his mouth. Arin swallowed the load, and licked his lips.  
"Shit Ar, that's hot." Dan said about breathy.  
"Yeah?" Arin asked as he stood up moved over to sit next to Dan.  
As Arin sat down he began to pick up the controller to start playing again. Dan took the controller out of his hand and placed it on the floor.   
"Dan.. Wait .." Arin tried to question Dan but was quickly cut off by Dan pinning him to the couch.  
Dan placed his lips on Arin's ,starting a slow kiss before pulling away,causing Arin to let out a whine. Dan leaned down to Arin's neck placing small kisses,before reaching to Arin's ear.   
Arin could feel Dan's hot breath on his ear,causing a chill to run down Arin's spine.

Dan leaned close and whispered "let me return the favor . Baby girl."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> CHECK OUT MY TUMBLR  
> ... Please
> 
> @shinycrystalgem


End file.
